Beaten
by Maarty
Summary: Zpytování svědomí? A bude to Clarice k něčemu?


BEATEN

Chytila ho! Vystopovala ho a sama jej zatknula. Měla tu výhodu, že jí Hannibal Lecter nechtěl nikdy ublížit. Z velké části proto, to byla právě ona, kdo ho opětovně zatknul.

Momentálně byli na palubě malého letadla, které patřilo letectvu Spojených Států. Lecter měl pouze spoutané ruce vzadu za zády a za ně byl řetězem připoután k zemi. Okolo něj byl namalován na zemi kruh, aby všichni věděli, kam už by neměli lézt.

Letadlo přistálo na malém ostrově v tichomoří, aby dotankovalo.

Spolu s Clarice letěli jen dva agenti. Víc jich totiž na ostrově, kde ho Clarice vystopovala nebylo.

Jeden z nich momentálně hlídal venku a druhý kroužil okolo Lectera.

„Tak co, Lectere? Znovu polapen, co? A to sis myslel, že by ti to tady Starlingová neprovedla? Oh, zmýlil ses. Bolí to aspoň? Ne? Tak tohle bude!" vyprskl agent, který měl vyšší postavení než Clarice a tvrdě Hannibala praštil do tváře.

Clarice zavřela oči a odvrátila od toho hlavu.

i Bože, co jsem to provedla? /i ptala se v duchu.

Hannibal se na maníka z FBI jen neutrálně podíval a nechal si z natrženého koutku volně stékat krev. Nejevil nejmenší známky bolesti.

„Ah, velkej tvrďák, co? Tak co říkáš tomuhle!" zařval agent a praštil ho znovu, tentokrát silněji.

Clarice nechala oči zavřené a cukla hlavou, když uslyšela, že rána dopadla. Bělaly jí klouby na rukou, jak křečovitě si svírala, na hrudi překřížené, ruce.

Hannibal pořád nic. Tato rána mu sice trhla s hlavou, ale znovu se jen agentovi stoicky zadíval do očí. Neřekl ani slovo od toho, co jej zatknula.

Agent začínal být krajně vytočený. „Takže ty nic neřekneš? Ne!" Praštil Hannibala do žaludku.

Clarice to sledovala. Když ho praštil, tak otevřela ústa, že něco řekne, ale zase je zavřela, současně s tím, znovu zavřela oči a sklonila hlavu. Když oči znovu otevřela, tak se jí v nich třpytily slzy. Až teď si uvědomila, že tohle se Hannibalovi bude dít do té doby, než ho pošlou na smrt. Na smrt. Zabijí ho. Dostane jehlu a to jen kvůli ní. Teď už o tom nebylo pochyb.

Nijak se nesnažila utřít si slzy, které jí tekly po tváři.

Hannibal dostal další ránu, ale krom bolestných úšklebků neřekl nic, ani nevzdychl.

„Budu tě mlátit tak dlouho, dokud nezačneš řvát! Třeba tě tady i umlátím k smrti, ty hnusnej kanibalistickej hajzle!"

Agent ho znovu praštil do tváře a Hannibalovi začala téct krev z nosu.

Clarice si utřela slzy a zamumlala. „Nechte toho."

Agent ji neslyšel a praštil Hannibala znovu.

„Nechte toho!" zakřičela.

Agent se k ní konečně otočil. „Cože?"

„Povídám, abyste toho nechal!"

Hannibal se na ni poprvé od té doby, co mu zacvakla náramky podíval. Bez emocí.

Agent z ní nechápal… znovu se otočil k Hannibalovi a praštil jej do břicha. Bolestí se zohnul. Tohle už bylo na Clarice moc.

„Neslyšel jste mě, vy jeden hnusnej hajzle!" zařvala na agenta a rozešla se k němu.

Agent se k ní znovu otočil. „Co si to dovolujete, Starlingová!"

Clarice mu ale neodpověděla. Rozzuřeně jej nakopla do rozkroku a když se zohnul, tak dostal kolenem do tváře. Složil se na zem. Pro jistotu jej ještě jednou nakopla do žaludku a do tváře.

Po jednom jejím zásahu byl stejně zřízený jako Hannibal za celou tu dobu.

Zohnula se k jeho bezvládnému tělu a vytáhla klíčky od pout, kterými byl Hannibal připoután. Zvedla se a udělala několik kroků k Hannibalovi. Omluvně, vyděšeně a zničeně zároveň mu pohlédla do očí. Nic. Na jeho tváři nešlo nic přečíst. Prostě na ni jen zíral.

Překročila čáru, za kterou Hannibal stál, obešla jej a odemkla mu pouta, sundávajíc mu je ze zápěstí.

Vrátila se před něj a znovu mu pohlédla do tváře.

„Doktore… nikdy jsem… nechtěla jsem, aby se Vám tohle stalo, já…" kuňkala Clarice. „Nevím proč jsem… prostě…" zradil ji hlas a sklopila hlavu.

„Směle do toho, zasloužím si cokoliv, co mi hodláte udělat." Pípla nakonec, zavřela oči a očekávala smrt, která měla jistě přijít.

Hannibal si během její „omluvy" utřel krev, která mu tekla z nosu a z koutků. Krvácení z nosu se už zastavilo, ale ze rtů pořád valila jako o závod.

Kdyby to před ním byl kdokoliv jiný než Clarice, tak by neváhal přijmout tu výzvu, ale ne Claricinu. I přes to, že jej „zradila", tak jí nemohl ublížit.

Zvednul k její tváři ruku, že ji pohladí, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslel. Namísto toho se k ní nahnul a nechal svoje rty lehce spočinout na těch jejích.

Clarice sebou prvně trhla, myslela si, že ji chce kousnout, ale záhy si uvědomila, že ji hodlá políbit. Bojácně se k němu přitlačila a roztřepaně otevřela ústa.

Mohla z jeho rtů ochutnávat jeho krev. Tak moc litovala toho, že to udělala, že ho zatknula. On ji miloval a ona mu provedla tohle. Nikdy si to neodpustí.

Obtočil okolo ní ruce a přitisknul si ji k sobě pevněji. Konečně mu začala polibek oplácet.

Když se od ní po několika vteřinách odtáhnul, tak znovu sklopila oči.

„Je mi to tak líto, doktore. Já jsem…" znovu jí po tváři začaly téct slzy.

Hannibal jí je z tváře něžně setřel a zašeptal:

„Clarice, už je to v pořádku…" pohladil ji po tváři.

„Kdybych pro Vás mohla něco-"

Hannibal se pousmál a oblíznul si krev ze rtů. „Mohla: přestat mi vykat a odejít se mnou."

Clarice k němu přepadeně vzhlédla. Nemohla tomu uvěřit. Bylo to moc skvělé na to, aby to byla pravda. „Opravdu?" kuňkla.

Hannibal se usmál a znovu se k ní sehnul, aby ji políbil.

i Opravdu. /i pomyslela si.

THE END


End file.
